Sorbent heat exchangers may be employed in various applications including, but not limited to, air purifying systems for manned spacecraft and submarines. Such systems may remove carbon dioxide (CO2) from recirculated air so that the air can be re-used for onboard personnel. Systems for removing carbon dioxide from the air include may use an open cell foam filled with a CO2 adsorbent material. Size, weight, and manufacturing complexity and cost may be factors considered in the design of sorbent heat exchanger systems.